020314balishsami
arcaneArt1san AA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 17:58 -- 05:59 AA: Hey Balish. 06:00 CT: Hello Sami, HOW are you? 06:00 AA: I've been better. But I'm okay. 06:01 AA: I was just talking to Null, and she was talking about when your sprite tricked her. 06:01 CT: Oh, ALRIGHT. 06:01 AA: Did you really prototype Reenha? 06:01 CT: Yes. 06:02 AA: That must've been so hard on you! You....you didn't do that because of my thing with chucklevoodoos, did you? 06:02 CT: PARTIALLY. We need to SOLVE that issue as FAST as we can, as WELL as handling MYSELF. 06:03 AA: Yeah, I guess so. But I just hate the idea that you'd put yourself through reliving all that stuff because of me. 06:04 CT: I NEEDED to face the past SOONER or later. I KNEW it was becoming more and more of a PROBLEM, dealing with her I MEAN, as I EMBRACE that part of me. 06:04 CT: SOMETHING was going to happen EVENTUALLY, I'm sure. 06:05 AA: And....you're handling it okay? 06:05 CT: Oh PROBABLY not. 06:05 CT: But it's TOO LATE to regret that DECISION. 06:06 AA: Oh. Well, since I....partially prompted this even if I wasn't your only reason for it, is there anything I can do to help? 06:07 CT: I don't THINK so, unless you'd want to try TALKING to her. 06:07 AA: I don't know. Do you think that would help? 06:08 CT: I have NO IDEA, she and I don't EXACTLY think alike. 06:08 CT: But a FRIENDLY FACE may be helpful to her, and I'm not going to offer HER that. 06:08 AA: She sounds like a bit of a pill, if how she's treated you, and later Null, are anything to go by. 06:09 -- arcaneArt1san AA sighs. -- 06:09 CT: Oh YEAH, she's a HUGE BITCH. 06:09 AA: I could give it a shot. But I'm not sure how friendly I can be to someone who's been so mean to my friends. 06:10 CT: Oh, and you SHOULD keep in MIND she'll probably THREATEN you, and everyone you LOVE, and probably also at least ATTEMPT to manipulate you. If she says ANYTHING you should TALK to me about it. 06:13 AA: Do you think she actually COULD hurt the people I love? Does she even know them? 06:14 AA: I mean she knows you and Null obviously, but she hasn't successfully killed either of you yet at least. 06:15 CT: PROBABLY. She's SMARTER than I give her CREDIT for. She could PROBABLY find the information ONE WAY or another. 06:16 AA: I've already put my friends in danger with the Horrorterror thing. I don't know if it would be right to do it again... 06:17 AA: ...or do you think this is the course most likely to keep her from hurting anyone else? 06:17 CT: ONLY if you want, you simply ASKED how you could HELP and I gave you an answer. 06:18 AA: I know. I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what I should do. 06:19 CT: HONESTLY, if I were you, I wouldn't even TRY to help with this issue. That was just an OPTION, take it if you WANT. 06:19 AA: Well, you've told me what you would do if you were me. But what would you WANT me to do if you were you? 06:21 CT: What? Sami I don't CARE what you do. I'm WORKING on your chucklevoodoo PROBLEM, okay? If you WISH to seek OUTSIDE help you may DO SO. 06:22 AA: I'm not that worried about that. I just want to do whatever's most likely to keep her from hurting you or Null. 06:24 CT: Can you CHANGE water to stop it from being WET? No, neither can you CHANGE a PurpleBlood to STOP pursuing their TARGETS. Reenha won't CHANGE, she'll STILL want to hurt me, EVEN through Nullar. 06:24 -- arcaneArt1san AA frowns. -- 06:24 -- arcaneArt1san AA turns the frown into a pout. -- 06:26 CT: What? You want to be CODDLED and put in a GOOD MOOD talk to your moirail, or matesprite in YOUR case. 06:27 AA: No, I don't want to be coddled. I just wish there was something I could do to help. 06:28 CT: You can't solve EVERY problem, Sami. You're not ME. 06:28 AA: That is an absolutely ridiculous statement. 06:28 AA: Either neither of us can solve every problem, or either of us can! 06:29 AA: And if it's either of us, then BOTH of us can probably solve every problem way better than either of us on our own. 06:29 CT: We BOTH know there are MANY differences between US that allow me to ACT in ways you cannot. 06:30 AA: And it lets me act in ways YOU can't, too. That's why teamwork was invented! 06:31 CT: PLEASE. What can YOU do better that I CANNOT? Connect with PEOPLE? Give HUGS? I should SPECIFY that they should be USEFUL skills. 06:31 AA: Don't underestimate the importance of connecting with people, Balish. Team morale counts for a lot. 06:32 AA: So does keeping people from killing each other WITHOUT having to threaten them. 06:32 CT: When KILLING one another is an OPTION to make us BETTER I disagree. Morale can be GAINED in other WAYS, and getting TOO connected can lead to ACCIDENTS. 06:33 CT: Or do I NEED to remind you what HAPPENED when Beau was in TROUBLE? 06:33 -- arcaneArt1san AA furrows her brows. -- 06:33 AA: That's coming awfully close to crossing a line, Balish. 06:34 CT: I'm NOT here to coddle you, I THOUGHT I made that CLEAR. 06:35 AA: If I hadn't done what I did, she might be dead now. I know bad things happened because of it, but I would make the same decision again in a heartbeat. 06:36 AA: I mean, you know, assuming there wasn't another way. 06:36 CT: OR you could have always used your HEAD, used your powers of BREATH, or, by the DEPTHS, used a ROPE. 06:36 CT: There is ALWAYS another way. 06:37 AA: A rope wouldn't have helped till she hit bottom, and it might've been too late to save her by then. 06:38 AA: And I've never flown without a broom before. I don't know if I would've been able to catch her if I had tried it. 06:38 CT: You KNOW you don't NEED anything to FLY. 06:38 CT: Just the WINDS to support you. 06:40 AA: Either way, I had never done it before. I couldn't depend that I would figure out what I was doing fast enough to save her. 06:41 AA: I'm working on that now. So next time I don't have to flail around in desperation. 06:41 CT: So you didn't trust YOURSELF to save her, but the POWER you... DISCOVERED. I KNOW you didn't forsee this OUTCOME, Sami, don't get me WRONG. I'm just SAYING acting on IMPULSE is never a good IDEA. 06:43 AA: Sure, maybe not if you've got time to make plans. But a lot of times you don't. Like say, when your girlfriend is already in the air falling to her death. 06:43 AA: I think I made the right decision from the options I had available at the time. I could've made a better one if I had had time to think of something better, but I didn't. 06:44 CT: Then you trust YOURSELF, not the arcane you FOUND in a dusty BOOK, or the MONSTER breathing down your neck. 06:46 AA: Well doesn't "trusting myself" believing in what my gut tells me is the right thing to do when I don't have time for plans? =P 06:47 CT: Not when it's SOMETHING that isn't YOU that you are putting FAITH in. 06:48 AA: It *is* me though. Maybe it not something that's *supposed* to be me, or maybe it's part of me I'm not supposed to use the way I'm using it....but it's me. 06:49 AA: It's my colors, my brushwork, *MY* magic. The horrorterrors might take advantage of how weak it leaves me, but it's not theirs. 06:49 AA: I won't believe that. 06:50 CT: If THAT'S what you THINK, I hope your team is STRONG enough to face the CONSEQUENCES. 06:50 -- arcaneArt1san AA sighs -- 06:50 AA: Me too. 06:51 AA: Or rather, I hope they're strong enough to make the right decision if it ever looks like they'll have to. 06:51 CT: I don't AGREE with your decision, but it's not my PLACE to argue. 06:52 AA: I'll find a way to deal with it. Libby believes in me. 06:52 AA: At least....I think she does. 06:52 AA: She's so hard to read sometimes. 06:54 CT: She's been ALONE for CENTURIES doing nothing but PUSHING teams to SUCCESS. Don't THINK you should be ABLE to read her. 06:55 AA: That just means she's got more weighing on her shoulders than most people. She's probably still the same scared little girl she was when SHE was playing, if you look hard enough. 06:55 CT: BELIEVE that and you'll NEVER be able to read her. 06:56 AA: You don't think so? I mean don't get me wrong, she's obviously stronger now. Not just in terms of power, but I mean as a person too. 06:56 CT: I've SEEN her past, Sami. She's CHANGED more than I'd think POSSIBLE. 06:57 AA: Well I guess you would know. 06:57 AA: It's too bad their whole twink thing means she won't let the rest of us in. 06:57 AA: She'd probably be a lot happier if she had more friends. 06:57 CT: It's DOUBTFUL she'd WANT the rest of everyone 'IN'. 06:58 CT: All YOU seem to do is give me HEADACHES, and everyone ELSE tends to be WORSE. 06:58 AA: Hahaha. Like you don't give ME headaches, Balish? 06:59 AA: You're so stubborn. I don't know if there's anyone else in this game as stubborn as you. 07:01 AA: But I think you're a pretty good friend. And a really good person to have on the team....even if you COULD afford to let other people contribute more. 07:01 CT: It' WHY I'm not going to LOSE this. YOU on the other hand are so incessantly ANNOYING I figured you do it on PURPOSE. 07:01 AA: I'm not going to lose it either. And it's not going to be because YOU carried me to victory, either, no matter what you think. 07:02 AA: We're going to be a well-oiled team by the time this is all over. Just you wait and see. 07:02 CT: Okay miss 'it's the ONLY way'. Honk TAKE me you sound like Jackie SOMETIMES. 07:02 CT: 'Right or Left PRINCE, CHOOSE.' 07:02 -- arcaneArt1san AA looks horrified. -- 07:02 AA: That's....so mean, Balish! 07:03 CT: Oh COME now. 07:03 AA: I'm not like him! 07:03 CT: I'm NOT even talking about the MURDER stuff. 07:03 -- arcaneArt1san's AA'S eyes are watering a little. -- 07:03 AA: Oh, just the "horrible maniac butthole" way? 07:04 CT: No, that's ME. You get his INCESSANT nature. 07:04 -- arcaneArt1san AA sniffs. -- 07:05 AA: Well....I guess there are worse traits to share with a huge jerkwad. 07:05 CT: You're telling ME. 07:08 AA: Okay then. 07:08 AA: Man, it seems like you and I keep getting into shouting matches lately. 07:08 CT: CAREFUL there. 07:09 AA: Careful how? 07:09 CT: Nullar might take OFFENSE. 07:09 AA: Oh god, not another quadrant thing. 07:09 CT: It's USUALLY a quadrant THING. 07:10 AA: This was DEFINITELY not that thing. Not even because I don't understand it this time, because that thing's just way too screwed up for me. 07:10 CT: I'm AWARE. 07:10 CT: Honk can't I EVERY make a JOKE. 07:11 AA: Sorry. These quadrants stress me out. 07:11 AA: I just had another chat with Null and I think I made her even sadder about the pale one. 07:11 AA: Even though I was actually TRYING to make her feel better about it. 07:11 CT: PROBABLY, if you are advancing pale with ONE hand and showing NOTHINGNESS with the other. 07:14 AA: I'm not TRYING to lead her on. 07:14 CT: I know, it's your NATURE. 07:15 AA: I probably shouldn't have let her comfort me about the Doir thing....but I was sad, and it's NORMAL for human friends to talk each other through stressful situations... 07:16 CT: The Doir THING? 07:16 AA: He's just being a butthole because he's scared about the horrorterror thing. He's trying to exorcise me and....kinda threw pee-water on me. 07:17 CT: EXCUSE me. 07:17 AA: So I yelled at him and ran off crying, and Null found me crying alone in a corner. 07:17 CT: EXCUSE ME? 07:17 AA: What? 07:18 CT: He threw PISS at you and THEN made you CRY? 07:19 AA: Well I mean....the pee is kind of WHAT made me cry. I just didn't find out that's what it was until then. 07:19 CT: WHAT kind of IDIOT... 07:20 AA: Doir's always been kind of weird in the head. 07:20 AA: I think his mom's a mad scientist or something. 07:20 AA: I didn't know he was THAT weird in the head though. 07:20 CT: I'll have a WORD with him. 07:20 AA: No, it's okay. Null already is. 07:20 CT: Nullar may NOT get the POINT across. 07:21 AA: If you want to I guess. But Null talked me thought it and I think I'm over it now. 07:21 AA: I'm just worried I was leading her on by letting her talk me through it. 07:22 CT: Think you are... Sami, that IDIOT could have spread ILLNESS. I'll SEE what I can DO about getting you CLEAN. 07:22 AA: Yeah, I can't even take this sweater off to take a bath. It's a problem. 07:23 CT: WHATEVER, so long as you bathe, that's what is NECESSARY. 07:23 AA: I mean I can take a bath IN the sweater, but it's a weird way to get clean. 07:26 CT: I'd RECCOMMEND doing that. 07:27 AA: Yeah. Is there a bathroom around here I can use then? 07:27 CT: Not HERE no. I'll TALK to Libby about getting you to SOME bathroom, either HERS or the one on your NEXT WORLD. 07:28 AA: Okay, thanks. I think a good hot bath is exactly what I need right now. 07:29 CT: I'd ASSUME so... DISGUSTING. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArt1san AA at 19:35 --